This invention relates to the art of sewing, and more particularly to a tool for forming a tubular loop in fabric material.
Dressmakers and seamstresses often find it desirable to provide belts, edgings, ornamental bows, hairribbons and similar articles from the same or different cloth material that is used in the making of a dress, suit or other garment. Such articles are made by doubling a narrow strip of cloth material longitudinally, and stitching it together along the line which defines the size of the resulting tubular loop, and then turning the loops inside out, as by means of my everting method and tool disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,119.
The doubling and sewing of the material to form the tubular loop heretofore has been done on a sewing machine without mechanical aid, requiring great care and patience in forming and maintaining a loop of uniform width throughout the extent of the material. Attachments available for sewing machines to permit the forming of loops of various sizes with control, accuracy and speed have not been available.